1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fitting an armor member such as a side spoiler to a vehicle body of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Sho63-59082 (59082/1988) discloses a structure for fitting a resin side spoiler to a side sill of an automobile body with a bolt. Said bolt is to be put into a boss which opens to outer lateral surface of a side spoiler which is integrally formed beforehand, and then to be fastened to the automobile body. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication Hei4-122285 (122285/1992) discloses a structure having a rib formed integrally in order to reinforce the fitting part of such resin side spoiler.
Such a side spoiler is desired to have improved aerodynamic characteristic and the appearance of the fitting part not to be externally viewed, so as to perform a great role for the improvement of appearance.
Furthermore, as the said part is provided on the stepping in and out part, it is required to have a certain extent of rigidity, for which purpose relatively thick wall resin is required to be used with proportional increase in weight. Accordingly, it is desirable to make the resin to be used as thin wall as possible.
Moreover, depending on the kind of automobile, there may be fitted a side sill cover in advance as a decorative member having a certain degree of rigidity. In such a case, the side sill cover is required to be removed, with additional steps of work required. Furthermore, the step of disposal after removal is required, and disposal itself means uneconomical. It is an object of the present invention to settle these problems.